Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada
Historial de imágenes y recientemente programadas Antes de sugerir una imagen revisa en la siguiente página que no haya sido usada. *Historial de imágenes Imágenes recientemente programadas *Duelo en la EMII (6) *A favor # 22:25 23 jul 2010 (UTC) # 03:20 24 jul 2010 (UTC) # 07:31 24 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) #--Precedente 19:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Pautas POR FAVOR LEE ESTO ANTES DE NOMINAR: #La imagen debe tener su tabla de información con los datos llenos de forma apropiada. #A las imágenes que veas agrega un voto a favor o en contra, la suma de los votos se ponen entre paréntesis en el título de la imagen. #El nominador de la imagen debe colocar su voto en primer lugar. #La imagen nominada debe tener por lo menos dos votos para poder ser Imagen Destacada. #Si una imagen tiene como mínimo un voto en contra no será Imagen Destacada. #Los votos en contra deben estar sustentados por razones considerables y bien explicadas, no por argumentos absurdos o subjetivos. #La imagen que nomines debe estar relacionada con un evento importante de la saga de Star Wars, si es algo que no es muy relevante y no recibe la suficiente atención será eliminada de las nominaciones. Este sistema NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. #La imagen irá apareciendo semanalmente en portada. Imágenes propuestas Instrucciones Nuevas Guerras Sith (5) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 21:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) # 08:35 28 ago 2010 (UTC) #--Precedente 06:27 31 ago 2010 (UTC) En contra *Yo la veo muy liosa... 17:29 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Pero por favor... si es un obra de arte, ¿y cómo esperaba que fuese una guerra? Todos peleándose en orden y en su sitio ¿no? --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ::No me refiero a que deban estar en orden los combatientes, sino que es la imagen es la que no tiene orden, a mi me da la sensación de que unas partes de la imagen no tienen relación con otras. 19:14 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :::¿Insinúas que el ilustrador no sabe lo que hace? Sí que tiene orden compositivo y además es muy artístico. Que tú no lo veas no quiere decir que no tenga un orden. No es una ilustración que describa una escena concreta como de un cómic, si no algo alegórico.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:31 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Yo no creo que sea desordenada, al contrario está muy bien hecha, lo que sí me parece extraño es ese detalle de supuestamente en la descripción. Pienso que esa parte debería reacomodarse. 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Perdón si me he expresado mal, no queía decir que el ilustrador no sepa lo que hace ni nada por el estilo, simplemente lo que quiero decir es que no veo el orden en el que está compuesta la imagen. Pero, si la imagen tiene orden, aunque yo no lo vea, votaré a favor, ya que no puedo negar que la imagen está bien hecha. 08:19 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Comentarios :Ese supuestamente no me gusta. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Propagandas separatistas (3) A favor #Para celebrar el Hiperimpulsor. 18:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 18:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) #Sugiero incluir el texto en Aurebesh en la descripción de la imagen.--Lop-Har Kela 20:34 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios *Qué lástima, era para celebrar el hiperimpulsor de la CSI. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) *El mensaje original en Aurebesh de esta propaganda ilegal de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes el Día Fete, día de festividades de la República, dice: "Mensaje del Día Fete de la República Galáctica reemplazado" "Conde Dooku, líder de la de la Confederación" "(visto con su asistente Sha'ala Doneeta)" Legado de terror (4) lidera a varios soldados clones en un combate contra la Reina geonosiana Karina La Grande. }} A favor #Una gran imagen. 18:46 21 may 2010 (UTC) # 13:42 31 may 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Duélale a quien le duela, le informo que Cody es muchisisisisisisisisimo más condecorado e importante que Rex. 02:05 23 jun 2010 (UTC) #Ese comentario no tiene nada que ver con la nominación de la imagen. Esto no es un foro cualquiera de Star Wars.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo (5) A favor # 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Aunque me gusta más la de la película. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:39 27 ago 2010 (UTC) En contra #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Con sus qué...? :¡Al fin! Tienes toda la razón, estaba esperando que alguien lo notara y objetara; es el detalle de que no deben usarse esos términos y menos en una wiki en español, y más aun manejando términos oficiales. 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Comentarios ::La de la película es muy buena, pero la nominé sobre todo porque es un evento muy emblemático y la adaptación artística está muy buena. Un caso similar a la de Obi-Wan y Anakin en su duelo en Mustafar a principios de año. 18:21 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo en Hoth (4) A favor #Aunque la imagen no se distingue muy bien, Vader es uno de los titanes, y además es un momento clásico. 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) La muerte de Yoda (3) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 01:30 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #Una imagen memorable y hermosa del punto de vista artístico. 14:49 3 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) El evento es memorable y entrañable, pero la imagen en sí no se aprecia detalle. #Lo mismo que Zeist. 13:32 2 sep 2010 (UTC) :La verdad sí, ese es el momento inmediatamente anterior a que desaparece y se vuelve uno con la Fuerza. 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) #No se aprecia nada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) El Funeral de Mara (4) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:11 12 jul 2010 (UTC) # 14:21 13 jul 2010 (UTC) # 15:36 17 jul 2010 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ''Bring in the Flamethrowers!'' (4) A favor # 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC) # 12:58 16 jul 2010 (UTC) # 19:39 16 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ''A cursed fate!'' (3) A favor #[http://www.starwars.com/fans/events/celebration_v_artists_3/index.html Wanna find out?] 15:00 19 jul 2010 (UTC) # 20:01 19 jul 2010 (UTC) # 21:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Cambio de look de Luke ¿no? :¿Cómo? 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Pues que han llevado a Luke a la peluquería a teñirse el pelo de moreno. (Era un juego de palabras) --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:39 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Ajá, perfecto, pero ¿en qué puede influir eso para que votes en contra? 23:59 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::En que Luke Skywalker es rubioThe New Essential Guide to Characters por tanto la imagen no es muy acertada. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 00:07 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Por favor, no creo que eso sea relevante para oponerse a lo que representa la imagen. 01:39 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hombre yo creo que un retrato debe ajustarse a la realidad, sobre todo si es para una imagen destacada. ¿En que fuente oficial ha sido publicada? (A parte de starwars.com) ¿Cuál es su nombre en Wookieepedia? --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:41 4 sep 2010 (UTC) #Pienso igual que Zeist. Un detalle tan anticanónico como ese arruina totalmente la imagen. Es como si Darth Vader tuviera la armadura roja o algo así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Uy sí, qué anticanónico. Ahí el sol le pega a Anakin en la cara y el cabello se le ve entre rojo, marrón y rubio. Muy anticanónico. 21:14 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :Una cosa es ilustrar correctamente el efecto de la luz sobre el personaje plasmado en la imagen (como Anakin), y otra es equivocar totalmente el tono de cabello de otro personaje (como Luke), que para colmo de males hasta la gente que no sabe mucho de Star Wars sabe que es rubio.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:25 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo y Fett (3) A favor # 00:51 22 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dos grandes. 15:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) # 21:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Cónsul Jedi (5) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Cónsul? Wow. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Que mal que sea Jedi... Ciertamente está bien buena xD. 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #xD! Zerg. 19:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #Se parece un poco a esta otra preciosura. 01:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Duelo en Coruscant (4) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dale, Malgus. Acábalo. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #El mejor trailer de todos. 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es una avión? ¡Es superman Jedi! (3) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Jaja,homenaje a Buzz 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Comentarios Ja! 14:35 25 jul 2010 (UTC) *Lord David tiene razón, hahahah xD. # 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, de verdad, siendo sincero: parece cualquier cosa menos Star Wars. Ven Zallow parece hasta Buzz Lightyear si se me permite decirlo. 13:18 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Es que me hizo gracia cuando la vi XD. Si no gusta la quito (creo que lo voy a hacer) 19:03 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #Me gusta la otra imagen pero esta es muy extraña... Pareciera que Zallow está flotando ahí suspendido y que Malgus lo está ubicando con las manos... De hecho se ve muy graciosa. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Se ve sumamente ridícula, sobre todo comparadas con las otras imágenes de este trailer.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola de la Fuerza (2) A favor # 13:54 26 jul 2010 (UTC) #Wau! esa Jedi es tan capa 18:59 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Muy borrosa #Horrible, no se entiende. Parece un stalker de Half-Life 2.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ''Absórbeme la espada'' (4) A favor #¿Les parece erótico? A mí sí. Ja! 13:54 26 jul 2010 (UTC) #Baboso,jaja 16:51 2 ago 2010 (UTC) # 12:48 4 ago 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:39 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Duelo en Kamino (4) A favor # 13:54 26 jul 2010 (UTC) # 14:43 8 ago 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) # 13:35 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Causa y Efecto parte 1 (4) A favor #--Precedente 21:58 26 ago 2010 (UTC) # 00:33 27 ago 2010 (UTC) # 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) # 13:38 2 sep 2010 (UTC) En contra #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:11 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Macabro :Indeed, pero… ¿qué otra cosa hace buena la vida jeje? (es chiste) 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Comentarios Eso es parte del acto la parte 2 seria la furia que causo esto--Precedente 17:19 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :Por favor, Precedente, cuida la ortografía, y no capitalices palabras como "pequeño", lo cual no tiene la más mínima razón justificable. 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) #No estoy en contra de la imagen, pero sólo votaré a favor si está en una resolución mayor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) #De acuerdo en que sea destacada si tiene más resolución. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:09 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ''Imperials kicking gungan ass'' (1) A favor #Considérenlo un regalo para todos aquellos que odian a los gungans y que creen en el Poder Imperial. 22:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) #Mi voto es seguro si un tipo le rompe la cara a un gungan. 07:12 5 sep 2010 (UTC) En contra #Soy anti gungans, pero la imagen no se ve bien. Es muy estilizada, por lo que es poco clara, parece que el stormtrooper está golpeando a un tipo cualquiera.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::No, es obvio que el soldado de asalto está golpeando a un gungan. 00:15 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Se nota bastante que es un gungan. 07:12 5 sep 2010 (UTC) 2. Sólo se ha valorado esta imagen en base a preferencias ideológicas personales, no por la imagen en sí, (la cual sí que se ha puesto en duda en cuanto su calidad como imagen). Este sistema NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:36 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Esa es una sola razón secundada por los usuarios, la imagen en sí es muy buena. 21:06 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ::De hecho, no. La imagen es sólo un 'fangasm' para quienes odian a los gungans. A mí no me agradan, como he comentado antes, pero eso no es motivo para votar esta imagen. Carece de mérito como posible imagen destacada porque, a pesar de que sea de buena calidad, es obvio que sólo está siendo usada para promover y demostrar el odio hacia una especie de Star Wars, no por méritos propios de la imagen. Si el stormtrooper estuviera golpeando a un duros, mon calamari, shistavanen, weequay o lo que sea nadie hubiera pensado en nominarla, pero como la víctima es la especie más despreciada por los fans... creo que la Star Wars wiki no debe ser vehículo para promover nada entre los fans, como dijo Zeist, y menos aún para "anti-promover", como en este caso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:22 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Lago Calamari (1) A favor # 00:15 5 sep 2010 (UTC)